This invention relates to a connection of the upper ends of a plurality of rafters in a gazebo. A gazebo as defined herein is a turret shaped building structure constructed on either the roof of a house or it may be a free standing structure usually found in a garden or a park setting.
Specifically, this invention relates to a gazebo top connector made from a single sheet metal piece which connects the upper portions of a plurality of wood rafters which form the structure for the roof of the gazebo.
Gazebos are generally 4 to 8 sided structures with 5 and 6 sides being the most common form. A five or six sided structure creates a problem in joining the rafters at their upper ends. Joining the top ends of the rafters with nails results in time consuming precise angle (generally 120.degree.) bevel cuts and a weak joint due to splitting of the wood unless the nailing is very precisely executed. Both of these are problems for the "do-it-yourselfer" weekend carpenter.
A commercial connector for gazebo rafters is on the market which is constructed from a single metal member and stamped to form indentations for the receipt of rafters. The prior art connector is not field bendable to accommodate rafters of different pitch and requires bolts and nuts to make the rafter connection. This requires the factory to manufacture and distributors to carry a large supply of connectors which differ so as to accommodate gazebos having different roof pitches.
The prior art connector is suitable only for connection to the bottom of the rafters which may result in an aesthetically unpleasant construction or one that is structurally inadequate.